


Righting Our Mistakes

by HPxObsessedFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Bonds, Magical Guardians, Magical Realism, Magical Traditions, Muggle Guardians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxObsessedFan/pseuds/HPxObsessedFan
Summary: Vernon and Petunia Dursley were on their death bed feeling so much anger and guilt over the way they treated their niece. They wanted so bad for a chance at a do-over, they would do everything so differently.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship, SIbling - Relationship, Twin Bond - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Righting Our Mistakes

Vernon and Petunia Dursley had so many regrets. The most pressing was the way they treated their niece, Violet Isadora Potter. They were ashamed of themselves. The whole time Violet was in their home, they called her names, gave her endless lists of chores, starving her, well, she got food but not as much as she should have, and they allowed their son to beat on Violet. They also made her hide her intelligence, but the worse part was, they lied to her about her parents, and about her heritage. They didn't allow her to have any friends, or let anyone that had known her parents visit. They had forbidden any sort of contact from the magical world.

And now thanks to them, Violet had no idea what love was, so she was stuck in a loveless marriage with an abusive husband. They couldn't do anything about it nor could Violet because she was a half-blood. They knew if she didn't find some way to leave, she would lose her life. She had also had so many miscarriages due to the bastard she was married to, that she couldn't have anymore. Their niece's spirit was broken and they couldn't do anything about it.

Vernon and Petunia would do anything for a second chance to do right by their niece, even if they didn't have Dudley. By the time he was eleven years old, he had no concept of right and wrong, so he went on to become a murderer, child beater, and woman beater. The second they had found out what he had done to his own daughter, they made sure he couldn't get out of prison. They had known that their disgrace of a son hadn't been meant to be but it happened on one drunken night.

"I'm so sorry," they said before breathing their last breath. They were stunned when they arrived in what looked to be a train station and standing in front of them were the four people they were scared to face. Lily, James, Violet, and Sirius Black.

"Before we say what we need to say, we have something for you," James had before both he and Sirius punched Vernon, while Lily slapped and cursed her sister. Violet didn't do anything and they were wondering why until they noticed the lifeless look in her eyes, her slit wrists, and a cut around her neck. They were horrified.

"I cannot believe you had the nerve to call yourselves normal," Lily muttered angrily as she took her little girl into her arms. She has yet to say anything and they were just waiting for her Son-of-a-bitch husband to show his face. Dempsey McLaggen was going to be in a world of hurt when he joined the afterlife. He was already suffering poverty because Violet had made sure her money went to Remus, Teddy, and the Weasley family. She had also put aside money for the remaining Order of the Phoenix members that had helped her before and during the war. He had been barred from ever setting foot in any property of the Houses of Potter and Black.

"We know you want a second chance and with magic, anything is possible. You will be getting a second chance but with some changes. A trunk will arrive at your house the second we die. It will have contact information for Remus, and a copy of our Last Will and Testament naming who our Secret Keeper was. You will need Remus to ask the Goblins to have a public viewing so everyone will know the truth. Sirius will be in his animagus form waiting for Dumbledore to leave Violet in your care. He will get her inside safely. Now, Violet will have to remain with you due to the Blood Wards, but Sirius and Remus will be living in the neighborhood so they can be apart of Violet's life. They will explain everything about the magical world when she turns six years old," James explained before letting Lily take over.

"You will be in charge of Violet's upbringing in the non-magical world. There will be an account set aside for Violet's education in your bank. It will last until she is seventeen. Now, Violet doesn't have to attend Hogwarts, Remus and Sirius will home school her in magical studies. We also put that in our Will, because we know Dumbledore will use her to his advantage. Violet will never have to face Voldemort or his Death Eaters. Sirius and Remus along with Mad-Eye Moody and Amelia Bones will take care of that. Your job is to take care of our angel. She is not to get everything she wants, she needs boundaries and limits. Chores are okay as long as they're not endless. Physical punishments are not allowed, it will hinder her magical development. Violet is to have the best childhood you can give her. Do not spoil her rotten. We want her to know right from wrong," Lily explained before motioning for Sirius to say his part.

"Remus and I will take care of her scar so she will not have anything of Voldemort inside her. We will teach her about her Estate and stature in the magical world. She is the Girl-Who-Lived so she will need to know how to handle that. All letters and gifts sent from the magical world will be sent to my house, so you will not be overwhelmed by it. We will answer the letters. Also, we will make your home bigger on the inside so you will have more room but when non-magical people visit, it will appear normal to protect the magical world. Lastly, you nor Violet will remember anything that has happened, to prevent a paradox from occurring. And I'm sorry to say, that Dudley will not be born as he was not meant to be," Sirius finished explaining.

"That's fine. We knew he wasn't meant to be. Anyway, he turned into a monster. But if Dumbledore wants Violet for his own gain, what's to stop him from casting spells over us to mistreat her?" Petunia asked.

"We will put some of our own wards in place to prevent that from happening," Sirius said smirking.

"Let's get a move on. It is time that Violet learned about love and claim her self-worth," Vernon said just as a flash of light enveloped him and Petunia.

"I hope this works," Lily said before they faded away. But what they didn't know was that there was going to be a small change as not everything can be the same since it would cause a paradox. Instead of one child, there will be two. Twins. A girl and a boy. Harrison James Potter and Violet Isadora Potter. This time around, Harry will be the child of the prophecy, while Violet will an entirely different destiny. And as they stand side by side, they will bring the Magical World into the twentieth century.

**Author's Note:**

> Final Word Count: 1,191


End file.
